What's all this about?
by xshirochan10
Summary: Kagami finds some unexpected visitors in his living room, when he was actually planning on spending the evening with Kuroko. / side AoKise and MidoTaka


disclaimer: I don't own knb ;A;  
A/N: I felt like writing a bit of KagaKuro today, it's not much, but enjoy~ reviews are as always appreciated c:

"Oi! What're you guys doing all doing here?!" The redhead's eyes widened as his steps stopped in the door to his living room. "And h-how did you even get in here?"  
"Kagami-kun. I let them in." A clear voice made him jump back a few steps.  
"Damn, Kuroko, since when did you stand there?" The taller boy shouted out.  
"I didn't move one inch ever since you disturbed out conversation," the reply came matter-of-factly.  
"D-disturbed?! You're in my house!" The basketball player cried out.  
Head shaking, he looked around the room for the first time. It was his living room, just as it always was. The time was shown to be 7.43 pm and outside the wide window, the sun was slowly setting. The only thing unusual was the presence of way more 'guests' than he had thought he'd have over today. Realizing that he was holding two plates in his hands, and his hair was still dripping from the shower he just had, he blushed.  
"Kagami-kun, your face is all red," the short blue haired male said, looking up at him with the usual expressionless face.  
"E-ehh? S-shut up, idiot!" He shot the other one a glare that apparently was supposed to be angry, but turned out less dangerous than he wanted it to be.  
His gaze returned to the room, and he looked at all the people who were present. On the couch, there was Aomine, whose eyes were fixed on the back of his blond boyfriend Kise's head, who was sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the dark blue haired boy's legs, happily chattering about stupid things to someone else.  
"Ah, so why are you here, Aomine? Kise?" The red haired male questioned, rubbing the back of his own head in confusion. He slightly turned his head and realized two more people in the room.  
"Even you Midorima?"  
"I was dragged here by Takao," the green haired one spoke, motioning towards the boy beside him.  
"Ehh, Shin-chan didn't want to come at first, when Kise called, but he soon changed his mind, so that's why we're here!"  
"That's nonsense, shut up, Takao."  
"Ahhh, Aominecchi, aren't those two too cute? Even though Midorimacchi's such a tsundere!"  
"Yeah, whatever," the Generation of Miracles' ace shrugged, tearing his gaze away from the blond's head, towards Kagami.  
"What're you staring at?"  
"Kagami-kun, what are those plates for?"  
"Can we leave now, Takao?"  
Kagami didn't believe his eyes. Or ears. Or anything. What the hell was going on? Why were all these people in his house? Half of these people didn't even seem to care about him being here, standing in the door with his hair still being wet from showering.  
"You have to get ready, Kagamicchi," Kise suddenly said, causing every one's eyes to fix on the red haired basketball player whose face once again reddened almost as dark as his hair.

Somehow, Kagami decided to just do as everyone was saying, so he got dressed and dried his hair faster than ever before. If he was honest, he didn't like everyone being in his living room, all by themselves. What if someone broke something? But then again, what was there to break?  
When he went back to where the others were staying, the situation hasn't really changed except that Aomine was no half asleep on the couch, and Kise was trying to tell Kuroko something ("Kise-kun, I honestly do not care about that." "You're so mean, Kurokocchi!"). Takao was whispering something to his green haired friend, and if Kagami had just been one bit more observant, he sure would have noticed the loving look in Midorima's gaze, as he shot his shadow an annoyed glance.  
"So...again, what are all of you doing here?" Kagami tried and hoped for an answer, and this time, he was actually lucky.  
"We're going out!" Kise smiled and pulled Aomine up by his arm, taking the tanned boy's hand. Midorima and Takao also started walking into the direction of the door, soon followed by the light blue haired boy who Kagami had originally planned to spend his evening with. As everyone was leaving the room, opening the front door, and stepping outside into the sunset, Kagami held out his hand to Kuroko's chest.  
"Oi."  
"Huh?" Blue eyes looked up to him innocently, and Seirin's light couldn't do anything else than snort.  
"I hadn't planned on going out. I made food, y'know?" Kagami cracked a smile, when he finally saw the shorter boy's expression change. It was rare for Kuroko to actually have a different look in his eyes than the usual expressionlessness. "Idiot," he smiled at the other male, leaning down for a quick kiss, resulting in blushing for the third time that evening.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if I should write a second chapter but if I should, then tell me


End file.
